Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $8x+20$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $8x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $x$ and the factors of $20$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $5$ $10$ , and $20$ The greatest common factor of $8x$ and $20$ is $4$ We can factor out the $4$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $4$ we get $\dfrac{8x}{4} = 2x$ and $\dfrac{20}{4} = 5$ So the factored expression is $4(2x + 5)$.